


Colorful

by Sedated_Smiles (orphan_account)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: AFAB, Cunnilingus, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I honestly didn't like Maui until recently wtf hormones, Maui be a demidork, Maui is totally stalking you via animals, Smooching, cute shit, fam tries to give u dating tips, first Moana fic, fun times, hey look even my mom and sister are in the story whooo, idk tbh, just yank his ass down and fucKING SM O OCH HI M, let's see how this turns out, please bear with me, reader is female, reader is honestly based off me so sorry if you're not all this awkward, smooch the demidork, what a fucking dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sedated_Smiles
Summary: You just signed up for a little vacation with your family. That was is.Where did these cute animals with weird marks come from?Why are they following you?





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm super into Sans from Undertale. (Which, btw, if any of you read those fics of mine, I apologize for now updating.. I just don't really know where to go from here. Not much of an author ^^;) 
> 
> But recently Maui caught my eye, which was seriously strange because I honestly didn't like him before. I guess I started to really crush on him when I completely watched the Moana movie and saw how hard he tries to impress the humans because of his... past. 
> 
> So anywhoo, I was a bit upset to see that there's not a lot of Maui x reader stories. So here's mine. Take eet. 
> 
> (Won't lie, Avocado inspired me. So did DriftingDriftloon, with the setting, sorta. I'd die without 21st century medication so Maui's eternal ass better wait on me.)

“HOLY HELL THIS PLACE IS FUCKING GORGEOUS!!!”

Your mother screeched excitedly, shaking your shoulders. Your elder sister of six years sighed peacefully at the scenery, momentarily placing her luggage down.

 

Your mother, sister and yourself had finally saved enough earnings to go on a vacation, just the three of you. No children, no husbands, no school. Just a whole two weeks of relaxation on one of the most recommended islands - Motunui. Though the other two did not enjoy the plane trip what so ever, being afraid of heights and all.

 

You were instantly greeted with the salty cool breeze of ocean air and the muffled sound of rushing tides amongst chatter of other newcomers.

“Welcome!”

A voice had snapped you out of your haze. You looked around only to see a rather gorgeous woman in traditional woven skirts on her body, covering herself. She still wore sandals, showing her bright red painted toes. Her dark hair had been in a bun, with a single bright flower tucked inside it. She smiled warmly before placing different colored leis around each of your necks.

“I am Kahula, your designated guide. Please allow me to escort you to your rooms. After you are settled, please contact me when you would like a tour around our island.”

 

“Sounds great!!” Mom grinned happily, heaving her luggage and following the lady. Kirsten groans, pulling at one of the handles, grumbling.

“It better be close by… my freaking feet hurt.”

 

“Hush. We’ll get there soon. Chill. Just listen to how pretty this place sounds.”

You tried reasoning, nudging her. Apparently life thought it’d be funny to insert a crying child in your audio.

All you received was a huffy look.

 

“.....Okay. Yeah. That was on me. But still.”

Kirsten just rolls her eyes and drags you by your arm to catch up with Mom and Kahula.

It wasn’t long before the four of you had come across a proudly standing hotel of sheer beauty. You had to blink a couple times to make sure this indeed was the correct place.  
Strong glass walls let you see inside the main floor elegantly. Trees parted around it as if it were a sacred sanctuary.

Kahula waved an arm out in front of the building.

“Welcome to Te Fiti Inn, named after our beloved goddess herself.”

 

It appeared that your family had also been awestruck.

“Oh my God..” They both whipped out their cell phones and snapped a few hundred pictures before following the guide inside.

The place screamed elegance.

 

You all followed Kahula up into the elevator to your room.

“Will this be all for you, ladies?”

“Yup! Thanks a bunch, hun.”

 

Mom tipped her kindly before jumping onto one of the two beds in the room.  
Kahula nodded and left with information on how to contact her.

Kirsten rolled onto the second bed and snorted.

“‘Rooms’ ...haha.. honey we too cheap for that.”

“Daaaaaamn straight.”

A lazy air five left Mom’s hand to hers as she settled back down. You rolled your eyes and jumped next to your sister.

 

For the next two hours the three of you took a nap and lazily unpacked your things.

 

“Ughhhhhhh, is there anything to eat around here?!” Kirsten groans, fixing her hair as she looks through some magazines placed down for entertainment.

“Eh, I’m sure Kahula would know a few places we could go to, yeah?”

You shrug, handing over the phone that sat on the bedside table.

 

It took only a few rings before she picked up and your sister delivered her problem.

“Oh, yes. Of course! Please wait until I arrive. Let me show you one of our best bars.”

 

“Did….did she say bars?? Oooohhh, momma likey!!”

“. . .Pretty sure she meant food bars, Mom.”

 

Only a handful of minutes past before your lovely guide had arrived to escort you around once more.  
In the time that you were waiting for her, your sister and mother had decided to go all out and dress charmingly, in rather cute shirts and nice skirts, adding on makeup, while you ...just stayed you and wore simple jeans and a tee-shirt.

Oh yeah, what a troublemaker you are.

Kahula led you outside. The evening sky looked exquisite, but dimmed nothing as torch lights were lined for lighting the way. You were all led to a colorful bar with many foods and alcohol, seats filled by beautiful people and tourists.

You gulped.

So...so many people..

 

“This place is awesome!!”

Kirsten laughs, shoving Mom. Your mother is only hyped up even more after seeing the livelihood of everything, ready to have a party.

 

You, on the other hand, were not much of a social butterfly and felt yourself tensing up.

“I...ah..you guys have fun. I’ll meet you back at the Inn.”

“Wha?? You sure, ____?”

Your girls had already sat down at a couple stools, looking back at you expectantly.

 

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m sure.” You could feel your awkward voice punching yourself in the gut for chickening out.

“Okay. Stay safe, babe!”

And that was all. They grabbed the bartender’s attention and never let go of it, ordering to their hearts content.

 

You smiles tensely before awkwardly shuffling away from the bright lights and noise, occasionally bumping into people and apologizing quickly and only shuffling faster.

You really didn’t have a clue where you were going. All you knew was that you needed to be gone.  
Bad social anxiety does that to a person.

 

Before you even knew what you were doing, you skidded into water.  
Yipping, You jumped back.

You were on a bare clearing, free of people. Free of lights, other than the shining moon overhead and the glittering stars. Muffled party music sounded in the background, but the waves that you had stepped your shoes into blocked most of it.

...Where...where were you?

..You sighed and planted your butt into the sand, kicking your shoes and socks off, placing them next to you and pushing your bare feet in the water.

You didn’t know where you were. And you didn’t care….kinda. Maybe a little. But at that moment you didn’t. You were supposed to be relaxing, right?

You curled your toes in the wet squishy sand.

‘This...this is very relaxing’, you thought to yourself.

 

You looked out into the vast ocean waves that sparkled enchantedly under the sky.

‘..Very relaxing.’

 

Sighing, you flopped backwards into the sand and stretched, looking into the night sky.  
How wondrous it was…

 

_“Well I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?”_

You never were a singer. It embarrassed you. But you often sung to yourself… never really knowing why. Maybe it was a calming mechanism to sooth yourself. Maybe it was a boredom thing. You never really knew.  
Curling fingers into the grainy sand, you continued.

 

_“Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah”_

_“...Halleluja..”_

You lifted your hand, letting the soft sand fall between the crevices of your fingers.

 

_“....Halleluja…..”_

 

The chilled water washed up your feet and to your calves, a gentle sensation.

 

_“.....Halleluja..”_

 

Your hair blew softly around your face, tickling you.

 

_“...Hallelu….uuu….uuja…..”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He broke yet another coconut open and drowned the water inside lazily. Today was such a boring day for Maui. It felt like there was nothing to do!!  
Mini Maui felt the same as he laid dramatically on a tattoo of a mountain, hand draped over his face.

Maui rolled his eyes at his small miniature and flicked his skin, making Mini Maui fall.

“Quit it, tiny.”

The little version of himself seemed to huff and hop back on the mountain anyways, ignoring him.

 

Shrugging and digging a finger into the open coconut, eating off the meat from his finger, he continued.

“Honestly. All these humans and barely anybody remembers me? Seriously?? Can’t they just Google that now?”

 

Mini Maui seemed to laugh at his frustration, causing the latter to flex his pectoral, making him fall over.

“Cut it! They’ll remember me! The great Mau-”

 

He was cut off by a sound from close by.

Tilting his head, he tried to get a better hearing.

 

 

 

…..Was someone seriously singing??  
What is this, a Disney movie?!

He could barely hear a thing but snorted, tossing the coconut aside.  
A sharp snap led him to glance down at a furiously hopping miniature Maui, pointing in the direction of the voice.

He raised a dark eyebrow.

“Seriously?”

 

An excited nod was his answer.

 

Groaning, he grabbed his trusty fishing hook that was leaning on a tree and slung it over his broad shoulder, making his way closer to the voice.

 

He pushed through leaves and peered out into the opening where…. a young adult mortal laid, sensually stretched across the beach with her hair displayed blowing carelessly in the wind.  
Her small fingers dug into the sand and smoothed it back out, repeating.

 

_“Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you...”_

 

His eyes widened. Hot damn.  
Did the moon just get hot or was it just him?!

Mini Maui splayed on his muscles, little hands to his face as tiny tattoo hearts blew over his head and popped like bubbles.

 

_“She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah”_

He wheezed quietly, covering his mouth.  
Surely this was just a freaking mortal and not a humanized songbird Te Fiti sent over as a joke!!

Maui dug his large feet into the sand to stabilize himself, taking a breath. Mini Maui snapped out of his daze and furiously hopped up and down.

“What?” Maui whispered hoarsely.

His tattoo transformed into a little bug, sending a hint.

 

...Nodding, Maui grabbed his hook.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“Hallelujah…. hallelujah.. Hallelujah……..hallelu..uuu...uu_ \- ou?”

 

Your eyes blinked open when you felt something land on your face.  
Sitting up slowly, reaching up, you scooped a rather vibrant beetle off your nose.

 

You tilted your head curiously.

“..Hello there, cutie… I like your colors. Very handsome.”

 

You grinned, delicately rubbing the beetle’s side.

The bug seemed to consider you before placing itty bitty legs on your fingertips.

 

This only made you happier as you pretended to gently shake his multiple hands.  
You were such a dork.

Making the bug comfortable in your hands, you continued singing softly.

 

You failed to notice how the strange bug seemed to stare up at you the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret many things. 
> 
> This will probably not be a songfic. I'm just that kinda person who randomly sings to myself when I'm alone to calm down or from boredom.


End file.
